Smokeheart's Story
by Ashes That Fall From Sky
Summary: Follow Smokeheart, a warrior of ShadowClan, in his journey of battles, romance, lies, betrayal, and discovering that sometimes the greatest enemies can be hiding under any surface.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Smokeheart laid by the the warrior's den with a snake, next to his mother Nightwing, breathing in deeply and drinking in the sights and sounds of the ShadowClan camp.

"Smokeheart," Nightwing meowed, taking a bite of the snake. "You've already been a warrior for a few moons now. I think it's time you took a mate."

Smokeheart was astonished. "Why, Nightwing?" He scoffed. "None of the she-cats like me!" _Especially not Honeyshower! _he added silently.

"Maybe you'd think that, son," Nightwing purred. "But I know a cat who loves you, very much."

Smokeheart snorted. "Who could that be?"

Nightwing looked over at the fern patch, where two new warriors, Poppydrop and her brother, Clawnose, were enjoying a vole.

Smokeheart groaned, "No, not Poppydrop!"

"What's wrong with Poppydrop?" Nightwing asked, eyes widening, the snake long forgotten.

"She has been mooning over me since she became an apprentice. She's so annoying."

Nightwing frowned. "Now, Smokeheart. I know you don't mean that." She turned her head and called, "Poppydrop! Hey, Poppydrop, over here!"

Smokeheart groaned again. _But I like Honeyshower!_ he wailed in his head.

Poppydrop bounded over. "Hi, Nightwing," she mewed cheerfully. She turned to Smokeheart, "Hello, Smokeheart."

Nightwing shot her son a smug look and Smokeheart rolled his eyes. His mother could be quite... pushy, to say the least.

Smokeheart acknowledged her with a nod.

A scathing she-cat voice rang out, "Well, now. It's Stormcloud and his mate Poppyjump!"

Smokeheart bristled and turned to see Honeyshower. He forced his fur to lay flat, even though he hated it when cats called him Stormcloud just because he didn't really have any interest in any of the she-cats.

_That is, except Honeyshower,_ he thought, _But no cat knows I like her._

Poppydrop bristled with rage and leaped over to to Honeyshower. "We are not mates!" she spat. "Well, not yet," she added quietly.

_What does she mean not yet? _Smokeheart bristled with disgust.

Honeyshower glared at Smokeheart, Poppydrop, and Nightwing, then stalked off into the forest.

Smokeheart glanced sadly after her. _We would be perfect for each other,_ he thought. _With her sharp tongue and her battle skills and my hunting skills and confidence, we would be unstoppable._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Smokeheart bounded into camp with a mouse and two frogs with his hunting patrol, Clawnose, Nightwing, and Dustypaw.

"Psst! Smokeheart!" an urgent whisper hissed from the bushes.

Smokeheart turned and padded into the bushes where he saw Poppydrop.

Smokeheart scowled. What did she want?

Poppydrop scuffled her black paws, "I-I have been meaning to ask you this for moons, but I was too scared to ask." Her amber eyes glistened and she took a deep breath, looking up, blurting out, "Will you be my mate, Smokeheart?"

Smokeheart had seen this coming, but it still knocked him over like a wave. How could she think he would accept with all the body language he had been showing? But, whatever was going on in that bright head of hers, he didn't want to ruin it.

"I'm sorry, Poppydrop, but no thanks. I'm not ready for a mate yet."

Poppydrop nodded in understanding, "Okay, but when you're ready, just tell me. In the meantime, I will show you that I am the best she-cat for you and prove myself worthy."

Smokeheart gave an inward sigh, _She's still going at it._

Smokeheart padded out of the bushes and sat near where Honeyshower was grooming herself.

"What's new, Honeyshower?" Smokeheart asked, shifting uncomfortably under her fiery gaze.

"Not much," she snorted, "but what's it to you?"

"Well, I'm your Clanmate and Clanmates care about what one another has going on in their lives," Smokeheart said.

Honeyshower shot to her paws and snarled, "Well, I don't feel like a Clanmate!" Then she raced away.

Hope echoed through Smokeheart's head, _If I find out why she doesn't feel like a Clanmate, maybe I could fix it._

"Is that why?" a voice asked beside his ear.

Smokeheart turned to see Poppydrop again. Her eyes were wide and she was close to tears, her amber eyes glinting with hurt and sadness.

"Poppydrop..." he started to explain.

She broke him off, "No, Smokeheart. You love her, but I love you." A tear rolled down her black cheek.

"Poppydrop, look. I'm sorry. I truly am sorry that I don't love you like you love me. Yes, truth is, I love Honeyshower and I always have."

"That's it?" her voice was low and she turned away. "You-you don't love me... Okay," she mewed calmly, though Smokeheart could detect a bit of jealousy. "I will change that. Whatever it takes to make you see that I love you more than Honeyshower will ever love you."

A wave of realization swept through Smokeheart as Poppydrop padded away, _She's right. Honeyshower will never love me, so I guess I should stop loving her._

"Poppydrop, wait!" he called.

Poppydrop turned.

Smokeheart padded up to her an touched his nose to hers. "Okay," he whispered without even knowing what he had said. "I will be your mate."


End file.
